


Everlong

by addict_writer



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Domestic Malec, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, malecsanta17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: After a mission in which Alec got injured, Jace takes him to Magnus despite his parabatai’s protests that he doesn’t want his boyfriend to worry about him. Jace ends up as the babysitter while Magnus heals Alec. Shenanigans ensue. Written for Malec Secret Santa 2017.





	Everlong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/gifts).



**Title** : Everlong

 **For** : ladymatt

 **Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments

 **Pairing** : Malec

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary** : After a mission in which Alec got injured, Jace takes him to Magnus despite his parabatai’s protests that he doesn’t want his boyfriend to worry about him. Jace ends up as the babysitter while Magnus heals Alec. Shenanigans ensue. Written for Malec Secret Santa 2017.

 

 

“This is heavier than I expected.” Jace readjusted the bow and quiver on his shoulder, while keeping a steady hold on his friend's waist.

“I'm heavy?” Alec rasped, holding his side. His black t-shirt was sticky with his own blood and ichor.

“Your bow,” Jace muttered. “And you,” he added teasingly.

“Remind me to punch when I get better. Fuck.” He stopped walking, his hand tightening against his wound. Color left his face as Alec bend over, his face scrunched in pain.

“Re-route. I'm so not taking you to the Institute. Look at yourself!” Jace helped his _parabatai_ in a standing position, with some difficulty. “I'm taking you home.”

If he expected Alec to protest, he didn't show that Alec nodding in acceptance came as a surprise.

The second they'd defeated the demon, Alec had demanded for Jace to help him to the Institute and that he'd find some lie for Magnus about not going home.

They were almost at their destination when Alec's legs gave out. If it wasn't for Jace's strong hold on him, he'd have crumpled to the ground.

“Alec!” Jace held him close, using both hands. He dragged his friend into the alley leading to the loft he shared with Magnus and their children, leaning his tall and heavy frame against a wall. With bloodied fingers he pulled his stele out of his pocket, then he pushed Alec's shirt up. Jace had seen his fair share of nasty wounds, but that was one of the worst he'd seen in a long time. He drew another _iratze_ rune, followed by a _mendelin_ rune to strengthen him, and to make sure Alec wasn't losing too much blood, he drew an _amissio_ rune.

He watched with horror as the runes disappeared as soon as he finished drawing them. Nothing happened.

Alec's eyes fluttered open, pain etched in his look.

“It will be okay.” Jace stroked a hand through his friend's hair. “Can you stand?”

Alec grimaced, shaking his head.

Jace readjusted the bow on his back, before hoisting his friend up. “Almost home. Lean on me.”

The few minutes that took them to reach the front door felt like hours, especially to Alec. His side was burning and he was sure he'd collapse again any moment.

“Where are your keys?” Jace propped him against the door, already searching inside Alec's jacket.

“Pants,” Alec gasped. He tried to get them, but his fingers felt like jelly.

“This didn't happen,” Jace half-joked, sticking his hands in the pocket Alec pointed to.

If Alec had the strength to be amused, he'd have joked about Magnus banishing Jace to a far, far away dimension for feeling him up. But he wasn't sure he could stand with or without aid for another second, let alone talk.

“Got them.” Jace tried all five keys until he found the right one. Getting a hold of Alec again, he pulled him into the building. “And stairs… Joy.”

“I… can't.” Alec collapsed on the first step, both hands holding his wound.

Jace crouched to check on him just as Alec went limp, his head hitting the wall as he fainted.

“MAGNUS! HELP!” He shouted up the stairs, hoping Magnus would hear him.

Jace had only once been that terrified for his _parabatai_ and he didn't like the feeling. There was emptiness in his stomach and his hands shook as he pried back the wet shirt to check Alec's wound. Blood was bubbling from the cut, dripping on the step.

“MAGNUS!” He yelled again, louder this time.

He appeared at the top of the stairs in a blue satin bathroom. “Who dares distu…” The words died down on Magnus's lips. “Alec!” The horror in his voice was palpable as he fled down the stairs. “What happened?” He asked, but his arms went around Alec.

“He fainted.”

“He's bleeding! What have you two been doing? I thought it was a minor demon attack.” Magnus lifted Alec as if he weighted nothing, carrying him into their apartment.

Jace ran after them, his eyes on the blood drops leaving Alec's body.

“Make sure the kids are still sleeping,” Magnus said seriously, taking Alec into their bedroom. “Then come here.”

Jace was extra aware of the blood on his hands and after wiping them on his jeans, he opened the door to the boys' bedroom. Rafael was on his stomach sleeping deeply. Max was curled around a stuffed toy, his blanket kicked at his feet. As he approached to cover the blue-skinned boy, the toy opened his eyes, blinking lazily at him.

Jace covered his mouth so not to shout in surprise. It took him a moment to realize the toy was actually Chairman Meow.

He left the room with a heavy heart, unsure what they'd tell them in the morning. Whatever was wrong with Alec couldn't be healed overnight. Not even by the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

In the dimly lit bedroom a few doors down, Jace found Magnus was set to get Alec better. Alec's shirt was on the floor, and so were his jeans and boots.

Magnus looked up, his cat eyes glinting in the barely illuminated room. “Time to tell me what demon hurt him, Herondale.”

Jace kept his eyes on the steadily bleeding gash in Alec's side. “A Behemoth demon. They're especially hard to kill, and even though I fought them before, this one went down pretty hard.”

Magnus winced at the mention of the demon's name. He snapped his fingers, a flask of red liquid appeared in his hand.

“This might hurt,” he said, before pouring some on a wad of cotton.

Jace was about to question why Magnus was telling him that, but his eyes widened when sharp white pain exploded from his side. It must have been a powerful substance that which's effects could be felt through the _parabatai_ bond.

“I'm sorry,” Magnus whispered, glancing at him. “This will help with various things – disinfecting, cleaning the wound, stopping the bleeding…”

“And stabbing a knife into my side,” Jace added, sitting at the foot of the bed. “Though, if it gets Alec better, I'd suffer through the worst pain. He'll be okay, right?”

“If I figure out with what he was poisoned…”

“We cornered the demon near an apparently inoffensive mundane magic shop. Something exploded in the depository when we fought the demon. Alec named the substance on the floor, but I was too busy keeping Behemoth from eating me.”

“Can you tell me the look, texture, smell?” Magnus waved his fingers over Alec's wound. The blue flames at the tips of his fingers did nothing on the gash, which was a shock for Jace. He'd seen Magnus healing minor cuts, and his magic worked as well as an _iratze_.

“All the runes I put on him sank into his skin. Nothing helped.”

In that moment, Alec's eyes opened and he gave a cry of pain.

Magnus was over him in a second. One hand on his cheek and one resting on his shoulder, his eyes full of concern. “You're home. I'll take care of you.”

“Hurts,” Alec hissed through gritted teeth.

“I know, sweetheart. I'm trying to figure out what kind of poison hurt you.”

“There… where… I stepped…” Alec gasped, his hand going to his wound which started bleeding again. “ _Dendrobatidae_.”

Magnus pried Alec's hand from his side, peering closer to examine it. He muttered under his breath about tiny poisonous frogs.

“And we… broke… several other… poisonous plants… from jars.”

“Behemoth stepped on them. We were everywhere in the room. I guess his claws…” Jace looked at Alec, before focusing on Magnus. “Alec killed it. He dipped an arrow in the substance on the floor then shot the thing.”

Magnus shot him a disturbed look, like he wanted to hear those words, but at the same time, that was exactly what he'd feared most.

“Put a sleep rune on him. It should work now,” he instructed Jace. “I'll make sure to get you better then we're going to have a talk about your tendency to get yourself in such sticky situations,” Magnus said firmly, his eyes on his boyfriend.

Alec's lips twitched in an almost smile, but then his face went slack as the rune Jace applied on his shoulder pulled him into a deep slumber.

“He was really brave,” Jace said after a while.

Magnus was busy mixing some colored liquids, making more bottles appear on the nightstand.

“I don't doubt it. Alexander has always been brave, but reckless. He never cared if he got injured, not if it saved one he loved.”

A knot formed in Jace's throat. “He's been more careful since the Dark War, then came the kids…”

“Yet, here he is poisoned with several deadly substances.”

“If I say it is my fault are you going to kill me?”

“It isn't a surprise, Jace. Somehow, it's always your fault when something terrible happens.”

“It's not my fault I attract bad things.”

Magnus shook his head. “You Herondales will be the death of me. I swear. No sense of self-preservation.”

“Do I want to know?” Jace raised a brow.

“It's a story for another time.” He coated Alec's wound in the mixture he'd created. As Magnus wiped the excess of cream from his hands, his eyes cut to Jace. “This is his only wound, right?”

For the first time, since he'd noticed Alec was hurt and holding his side, Jace thought that might not be his only injury.

“Help me roll him on his side. Gently.” Magnus threw him a withering glare when Jace grabbed a hold of Alec's shoulder, ready to manhandle him. Magnus's sharp intake of breath proved to Jace the wound on Alec's side wasn't the only one. “Dammit. Hold him still.”

He worked unhurriedly, repeating the process of cleaning the small lacerations on Alec's back, before coating them in the mixture.

Next, Magnus checked all over his boyfriend's body, finding another small gash oozing blood at his right ankle.

When he was done, he propped Alec on his good side so his back wouldn't touch the bed, then slumped in the chair.

Jace noticed how tired and worn out Magnus looked. He felt terrible for causing him such stress. He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't find a good reason to say 'sorry'.

Hunting demons and getting injured in the process was part of the daily life of a Shadowhunter.

Magnus scratched his cheek, sighing heavily. “Sometimes I wish Alec wasn't a Shadowhunter. I try to imagine a life where he is a normal human, but then I realize what a dull life we'd have.”

Jace chuckled despite himself. “Alec used to be dull before he met you.”

“I can't believe you just said that about your own _parabatai_.”

“It's true. I mean—”

“Alexander was too afraid to be himself, to tell you what he wanted, who he liked – which happened to be you before he met me – and he had all these burdens, including the secrets of his family, weighing him down. You have no idea how much one can observe about a person if you know what to look for.” Magnus reached to stroke Alec's shoulder. “From a first glance at him, I knew Alec was a strong, troubled, loving, caring man.”

“I thought that at first glance you wanted to take him to your bedroom to canoodle with him.”

Magnus's lips twitched up. “Don't get me started on how insanely attracted to him I was. It doesn't happen often to desire someone so much. But when I looked into his eyes, I knew that I wanted to give him anything he wanted and make everything better for him.”

“He seemed more relaxed when you started dating. I didn't see the change right away, but it was clear he was loosening up.” Jace looked down at his friend, smiling. “Do you mind if I hog the couch? I want to be here when he wakes up.”

“Let me check you for injuries, too. The couch is all yours, but text Clary and let her know where you are.”

Jace pulled his shirt over his head, and while Magnus treated some minor injuries on his back, he texted Clary about where he was and that she shouldn't worry.

The couch was lumpy and it had been the same one for several months. It made Jace wonder why wasn't Magnus exchanging it for a new, better one, but then he could clearly remember both the boys jumping on it and imagined it would be hard to return a broken sofa.

**oOo**

The first thing Alec saw when he opened his eyes was Magnus. His boyfriend was sleeping from a sitting position next to him, a book on his lap.

Alec noticed the black nail polish was chipped on some fingers, and thought of how much the boys would love to reapply it. Then his eyes traveled up to Magnus's face. His make-up was smeared under his eyes and he looked tired.

As he reached a hand to touch him, pain flared from his side.

Memories came flooding back to Alec, as he gasped, biting his lip so not to cry out in pain.

Magnus's eyes flew open, finding his boyfriend's unguarded face. “You're awake. You need to rest so the poison leaves your body. You don't want to be awake during this.”

“You don't say?” Alec cringed, rolling on his back, only to gasp, wincing.

“Drink this. It will help you rest for a few more hours.” Magnus brought a cup to Alec's lips.

Alec scrunched his nose. “My stele…”

“This is more efficient than a rune. Jace gave you a Sleep Now rune about five hours ago. It did no go.”

Alec accepted the drink, understanding that it was better than his way. With the cup's contents gone, he turned back on his good side. He touched Magnus's hand, stroking his thumb over the smooth skin. “You should sleep too,” he slurred, already feeling the effects.

“After I make sure you're better. Sleep.”

**oOo**

Fingers poking at his face and arm woke Jace from his slumber. He groaned, flinging an arm over his head, rolling around, feeling for Clary.

All he found was the hard floor as he fell with a thump from the couch in Magnus's loft.

It took him a full minute to recover and remember why he was there.

Then he looked up at the two small faces watching him. Rafael was biting his nails. Max was beaming, proud he'd managed to wake him.

“Hey, guys! You're up kinda early, huh?”

Truthfully, Jace had no idea what the time was, but judging by the pale pink and blueish sky visible through the window, it had to be early.

“Daddy and Papa's bedroom door is locked,” Rafael mumbled. “We knocked and tried to door. Max said he could open it, but he melted the doorknob.”

“Maaaax.” Jace groaned. Magnus was doing a stellar job at teaching the little warlock all his magic tricks, but Max was too young to have full control over his magic. All kinds of accidents happened. “They're probably still sleeping. You guys hungry?” He picked himself up off the floor, taking the two boys to the kitchen.

After raiding the cabinets and fridge, Jace only found a few biscuits, milk, and two eggs. Magnus and Alec weren't the kind of people to starve their kids, which meant they had run out of food. It was probably shopping day.

As he thought about it, he remembered Alec saying something about stopping at a 24/7 shop on their way back. But that had been before he got injured.

Jace looked between the eggs and Max and Rafael, sighing.

He pulled his phone out, ready to take hell from Clary for waking her at the crack of dawn. The phone rang several times before she picked up.

“Jace,” she grunted, yawning loudly.

“Can you bring some food at Magnus's? Please? They're still… not awake. But the kids are up. There's no food.” He had to choose his words carefully so not to scare the children.

“Now? Why don't you wake one of them?”

“Remember my text from last night?” Jace asked softly. He got an affirmative noise in return. “Well, I had a good reason to stay here.”

“Shit!” Clary sounded awake. “Are you hurt?”

“Not me. Please Clary. I'll tell you everything when you come here. You don't even have to change out of your pajamas. Just grab some food and Portal yourself here.”

**oOo**

When Magnus stepped into his kitchen, he wished he hadn't left Alec's side.

The sight that greeted him was ripped out of a bad sitcom combined with a horror movie. The first thing he noticed was an unknown gooey red syrup sliding off the walls and covering the floor. Then his attention was diverted by a loud squeal. Max on Jace's shoulders, pulling at his hair.

Clary was scrubbing at a pan in the sink. Her white top was splattered with chocolate.

Rafael was at the table, eating a pancake, chocolate cream dripping from it all over himself and the floor.

“What have you done?” Magnus exploded. Finding chaos was everything he didn't need.

“Papa!” Max exclaimed, lifting his arms, poking Jace in the eye in the process. Then he lost his balance, but Magnus was quick to catch him. He held him securely against his chest, glaring daggers at Jace.

“They woke up and your door was locked. You had no food, so Clary brought ingredients for pancakes.” Jace shrugged. “I guessed we used too much chocolate.”

“You guess?” Magnus slumped in a chair. “You should be glad Alec is still resting.”

“How…” Jace glanced at the kids, before meeting Magnus's eyes.

“He's much better. Biscuit, forget the pan.” Magnus snapped his fingers, making the ruined pan disappear from Clary's hands.

“I'm so sorry.” She sat next to Jace, resting her head on his shoulder. “We're terrible babysitters.”

“Though, Max shouldn't try a hair-stylist career. He's terrible.” Jace ran his hands through his hair, taming what Max had ruined.

“You don't want to know what happens when he gets his hands on my hair gel.” Magnus looked around, cringing. “Do I want to know what the red thing is?”

“It was strawberry jam. Max made the jar explode because he wanted chocolate.” Clary laughed, reaching to tickle Max's tummy.

“Max, we talked about this. You don't get to destroy everything you don't like.”

“Blah.”

“Chocolate is better,” Rafael agreed. His whole face was smeared with chocolate.

Magnus couldn't be mad at them when they looked so adorable, even though he probably had to change the entire kitchen after they were done, and probably hose down both the kids.

“Did I hear the word chocolate?” Alec's weak voice came from the doorway. He was holding himself on the doorframe, smiling.

“You should be in bed, darling!” Magnus scolded, depositing Max back into Jace's arms as he went to his boyfriend's side.

“It sounded like you were having fun here.” He leaned into Magnus's side, walking to a chair. “By the Angel! What happened in here?” His wide eyes took in the damage. “Is that a pancake on the ceiling?”

They all looked up in time to see a pancake coated in chocolate falling and landing on Magnus's surprised face.

Alec gasped, trying to laugh, but the slight pain in his side didn't allow him. Jace, however, was howling with laughter along with Max. Clary was giggling in her hand. Rafael looked in utter shock at his papa.

Magnus pried the pancake off, a disgusted look on his face. He narrowed his eyes at Jace, because he completely blamed him for everything. “You find this funny, Herondale?”

Before Jace could answer, Alec switched seats, getting comfortable in Magnus's lap. He licked Magnus's cheek. “Delicious.”

“Young eyes here!” Jace cried out, covering Max's eyes.

“Oh, they're used to see Alexander affectionate. If you can't take it, you know where the door is,” Magnus commented, pulling Alec closer. He kissed him slowly, stroking a hand through his hair.

Max clawed at Jace's hand, then reached out with his chubby hands to Alec.

“No, Maxxie…”

“It's not the best time…”

“Maybe in a day…”

All the worried comments were empty words when Alec turned to pick his son from his _parabatai_. He winced visibly, but held Max close, kissing his cheek. Then he looked up to see Rafael watching them longingly. With a smile, he motioned for him to join the hug. He was plastered against Magnus's side and between Alec's legs in a flash.

Magnus was particularly fond of the satin robe he was wearing, but he'd have to trash it after having chocolate and blood all over it.

“Maybe we should go,” Clary whispered, nudging Jace.

“I could make you stay and scrub my kitchen clean.” Magnus smirked. He enjoyed the look of horror on Jace's face.

“Magnus, baby…” Alec whispered, not lifting his head from where it was firmly between Max and Rafael's.

Magnus lifted a hand, dismissing Clary and Jace, leaning to kiss Alec again. He knew they left when he heard the kids biding their uncle and aunt goodbye.

Alec pulled away, dazed, looking around. He seemed disappointed Jace and Clary had left, but Magnus knew that he understood why he'd sent them away.

“Who wants a Disney movie?” Magnus asked slowly.

The answers were the same as always. Max wanted to watch _The Little Mermaid_ and Rafael wanted _The Lion King_.

“I think we should let Daddy choose,” he said softly, carding his fingers through Alec's hair. “What would you watch, Alexander?”

“Anything they want.” Alec shrugged, biting his lip. He hoped the kids hadn't noticed the way he winced. “Both movies?”

“Me first!” Max jumped down off Alec's lap, before taking off to the living room.

“No, me!” Rafael rushed after him.

“How bad does it hurt?” Magnus asked, concerned.

“It's bearable.”

Magnus lifted the shirt to check the big wound on Alec's side. It was a pale pink, which proved he was healing nicely. He traced it with the tips of his fingers, blue sparks easing the slight pain.

Alec slid off Magnus's lap. “Let's see who won this time.”

“Papa! Daddy! Max destroyed my movie again!”

Magnus laughed, guiding Alec to the living room with a hand on the small of his back. “I'll run out of places where to get _The Lion King_ at this rate.”

Alec plucked the DVD case out of Max's hand. “I've changed my mind. I want to watch something different.”

“But Daddy!” Max stared at Alec, betrayed.

“Max, get your magic under control,” Magnus said firmly when purple sparks flew out of Max's hands. “Learn to share. You won't always get your way, and when it happens, you don't get to use your magic to get what you want.”

Max sighed heavily, trudging to the sofa. Rafael shot him a look, before smiling at Magnus.

“I want to watch _The Little Mermaid_!” Max shouted. His little hands outstretched in front of him, aiming the TV set.

Magnus was quick to block the shot of magic flying in that direction. “What did I just say, Max?”

Alec stared at his youngest surprised. He crouched in front of him, taking his small, blue hands in his. “Max, Rafael doesn't get to watch his favorite movie, either. We'll watch something else. I'm not good at this, but I remember we all liked _Aladdin_. Huh?”

Max stared into Alec's eyes, then he nodded, tucking his head in his chest.

Alec smiled fondly, stroking his hair.

When they settled to watch the movie, Magnus leaned to whisper into Alec's ear. “The last time we watched this, Max wanted a pet monkey named Abu. You talk him out of it this time.”

Alec grinned. “I always wanted a pet monkey named Abu. Can't you magic one out of a tropical forest?”

Magnus got a far away look in his eyes, before he blinked. “Monkeys are evil.”

“Do I want to know?” Alec laughed.

“No. Some things are better left unknown.” Magnus looked at the kids. They were both on the carpet, watching the TV fascinated. “Maybe a replacement for a live monkey?” He clapped his hands twice. Two stuffed monkeys appeared in front of Max and Rafael.

They grabbed them, squeezing them to his chest, saying in unison, “Thank you, Papa!”

“You're going to pay for these,” Alec muttered, not approving of Magnus stealing.

“You're just sour I didn't get you anything.”

“I don't need anything as long as I have you by my side.” Alec kissed his cheek, taking his hand.

Magnus beamed, tilting his head to catch Alec's lips in a kiss. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“Neither I am.”

Magnus lifted a brow. “I want you to be more careful. Last night… You really scared me, Alexander.”

“I'll be more careful,” Alec promised, kissing him softly. “Though, it's a good thing I know a powerful warlock to magic me back to health if I get hurt.”

“You think you're funny.”

“I know I am. I've learned a thing or two from Jace.” Alec bumped Magnus's shoulder. He snuggled into Magnus's side, sighing contently. “I promise to be more careful, Magnus.”

Magnus kissed the top of his head, holding him tightly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Happy Christmas! :)


End file.
